Jung Eun Ji - Home
Detalles * Titulo: 'Homeright|200px * '''Artista: 'Jung Eun Ji * '''Mini Album: '''Dream * '''Pista: 4 * Género: '''Balada * '''Idioma: Coreano * Lanzamiento: 18-Abril-2016 * Grupo: A Pink * Agencia: 'Plan A Entertainment 'Romanización neul geudaeneun nuguboda meosjyeo boyeoyo himdeulgo jichideorado gakkeumeun swieogado doeyo Oh you’re preciout (geudaen) Oh you’re the one (geudaen) sesangeul damayo tto geuryeoyo in your eyes I can show you the world naui nuneul bwayo I can show you the way naui soneul jabayo geokjeonghaji mayo Oh you’re so good! do that! Oh you’re so good! eonjena swil su issge I’ll stand right for you neul chingucheoreom gyeote isseulgeyo geudae maeumui byeolcheoreom neul sijageun nuguboda neuryeo boyeoyo sesange jichideorado mideoyo geudaemanui kkumeul Oh you’re dreamer (geudaen) Hold your passion (geudaen) sesangeul damayo tto geuryeoyo In your dream I can show you the world naui nuneul bwayo I can show you the way naui soneul jabayo geokjeonghaji mayo Oh you’re so good! do that! Oh you’re so good! eonjena swil su issge I’ll stand right for you sigani heulleogalsurok geudaeneun saerowojyeoyo pogihaji mayo you can smile again geudaen areumdawoyo geudaen biccna boyeoyo sigani jinamyeon da al su isseoyo I can show you the world naui nuneul bwayo I can show you the way naui soneul jabayo geokjeonghaji mayo Oh you’re so good! do that! Oh you’re so good! eonjena swil su issge I’ll stand right for you neul chingucheoreom gyeote isseulgeyo geudae maeumui byeolcheoreom neul jikyeojulgeyo 'Español' Tu siempre te vez mejor que los otros Cuando estás cansado o triste Oh tú eres precioso (Tu eres) Oh tú eres único (Tu eres) Yo dibujare el mundo otra vez en tus ojos Puedo mostrarte el mundo solo mírame a los ojos Puedo mostrarte el camino, solo toma mi mano No te preocupes ¡Oh! eres muy bueno ¡Hazlo! Oh, eres muy bueno Así que puedes descansar, voy a estar aquí para ti Al igual que un amigo Me quedo aquí para ti El comienzo siempre es lento Incluso si sufres un mal momento Oh! tú eres un soñador (Tu eres) Oh! Sostén tu pasión (Tu eres) Yo dibujare el mundo otra vez en tus ojos Puedo mostrarte el mundo solo mírame a los ojos Puedo mostrarte el camino, solo toma mi mano No te preocupes ¡Oh! eres muy bueno ¡Hazlo! Oh, eres muy bueno Así que puedes descansar, voy a estar aquí para ti A medida que pasa el tiempo, nos volvimos más frescos No debes rendirte, puedes volver a sonreír Eres hermosa, estas brillando Si el tiempo pasa, lo sabrás en un momento Puedo mostrarte el mundo solo mírame a los ojos Puedo mostrarte el camino, solo toma mi mano No te preocupes ¡Oh! eres muy bueno ¡Hazlo! Oh, eres muy bueno Así que puedes descansar, voy a estar aquí para ti Al igual que un amigo me quedo aquí para ti Como tus estrellas en tu mente, yo te protegeré todo el tiempo 'Hangul' 늘 그대는 누구보다 멋져 보여요 힘들고 지치더라도 가끔은 쉬어가도 되요 Oh you’re precious (그댄) Oh you’re the one (그댄) 세상을 담아요 또 그려요 in your eyes I can show you the world 나의 눈을 봐요 I can show you the way 나의 손을 잡아요 걱정하지 마요 Oh you’re so good! Do that! Oh you’re so good! 언제나 쉴 수 있게 I’ll stand right for you 늘 친구처럼 곁에 있을게요 그대 마음의 별처럼 늘 시작은 누구보다 느려 보여요 세상에 지치더라도 믿어요 그대만의 꿈을 Oh you’re dreamer (그댄) Hold your passion (그댄) 세상을 담아요 또 그려요 In your dream I can show you the world 나의 눈을 봐요 I can show you the way 나의 손을 잡아요 걱정하지 마요 Oh you’re so good! Do that! Oh you’re so good! 언제나 쉴 수 있게 I’ll stand right for you 시간이 흘러갈수록 그대는 새로워져요 포기하지 마요 you can smile again 그댄 아름다워요 그댄 빛나 보여요 시간이 지나면 다 알 수 있어요 I can show you the world 나의 눈을 봐요 I can show you the way 나의 손을 잡아요 걱정하지 마요 Oh you’re so good! Do that! Oh you’re so good! 언제나 쉴 수 있게 I’ll stand right for you 늘 친구처럼 곁에 있을게요 그대 마음의 별처럼 늘 지켜줄게요 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop